


Postcards & Polaroids

by PierceTheAbi



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Depression, F/M, Letters, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short Chapters, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheAbi/pseuds/PierceTheAbi
Summary: When Vic leaves one day, Kellin desperately writes letters in an attempted to bring him back as his life falls apart around him.





	1. Letter #1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel although I should say this: I'm 13 years old, and shit at English so please don't hate if the language is incorrect please point it out nicely and i'll try change it

I'm sorry you felt you had to leave me, just please tell me why? I don't understand-  
Love Kellin xx


	2. Letter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel although I should say this: I'm 13 years old, and shit at English so please don't hate if the language is incorrect please point it out nicely and i'll try change it

It's been one week since you left, do you miss me?  
Love Kellin xx


	3. letter #3

I miss you so much, please come back I can't live without you.  
Your bleeding little blue boy, Kellin xx


	4. Letter #4

I feel so sad now your gone please come back  
Love Kellin xx


End file.
